


Two Tone

by junesixth



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), mentions of - Fandom, 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blood Magic, Childhood Trauma, College, Crack, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Half-Vampires, High School, Hunters, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Bond, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Modern Royalty, Supernatural Elements, Trauma, Vampires, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches, add on later - Freeform, itll make sense soon lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junesixth/pseuds/junesixth
Summary: Wong Yukhei or better known as Lucas Seo to everybody else has been in hiding since he was six years old. Not living as the second born prince but with his father’s best knight and his husband as a high school senior.Lucas has lived comfortably these years until his father calls him home to tell him some news that’d change his life. Lucas finds himself gathering seven of the strongest and smartest individuals he can find in his high school to help him and save his family.





	1. Yukhei.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas heads back to school and learns a few things.

Born as Wong Yukhei.

Brother of Wong Kun.

Son of Wong Yixing and Wong Xiuying.

But, not many people know him as Wong Yukhei more like Lucas Seo. The oldest of the Seo household, student council president since middle school and the most popular student in his school according to his friends. Lucas doesn’t believe that but he is told quite often that he might start to believe it.

Lucas knows he’s a prince, he’s known it since birth. His parents and his brother, who is the crown prince take their family very seriously. Lucas’s _dad_ Johnny, who is his father’s highest and most respected knight, was the one who proposed the idea of Lucas going into hiding.

You see, Lucas hasn’t lived in the castle since he was six years old. He visits often, studies with his brother and sits in a plethora of meetings (that are very boring). But, Lucas lives in a small cottage with Johnny and his partner Ten, who is a baker in the city. It always smells like vanilla and Johnny only talks about royal duties in the castle and keeps it out of their home. Lucas appreciates it a lot, that Johnny and Ten allow him to live the life his father had wanted.

The details and the story are a little fuzzy still to Lucas. It was a really traumatic memory because his brother still chokes up about it and he was ten and still remembers it so vividly. Kun says it’s because their rooms were close and he could have gotten taken too but Lucas thinks Kun just loves him a lot and was scared. A thief, somebody from the nearby countries or just someone who had some agenda against the royal family. They had killed three knights that night and broke into his room, and tried to take him. Lucas still has scars on his wrists from how tight they had tied the ropes and if it wasn’t for Lucas’s yelling then the knights on their floor wouldn’t have heard him.

Lucas’s parents were so shaken up and they assumed more intruders would come for Lucas. Nobody knew if they had other partners who knew who Lucas was or even planning to attack Kun. Johnny suggested that Kun stays at the castle and remains focused on his future crown prince duties. Lucas would leave and live under a new name and persona as Lucas Seo, Taeil’s oldest and only (at the time) son. Lucas isn’t ever mad at his parent’s decision, he was able to still be with Kun while growing up. He also thinks living outside the castle also helped get him a feeling on the citizens of their kingdom. He also has made a lot of friends but he sometimes feels guilty for lying so much. But, Johnny says it’s okay and Lucas thinks that if he says it’s okay then it will be.

It was a slow, and uneventful brisk day. It felt like Autumn, but the school year was only starting in August which it should be warm. Lucas shouldn’t be getting caught up in a knit scarf in the doorway of his home, but Ten double knots the thick red scarf and tucks it into his shirt collar.

“Thanks.” Lucas says quietly, “I think I’ll be okay though, Papa.”

“You say this everyday and guess what?” Ten states, “I still wrap you up and you come back the way I wrapped you. You’ve done it for years, Cas.”

Lucas rolls his eyes as he slings his bag over his shoulder and gives Ten a hug before parting. Lucas feels bad he didn’t wake up before Johnny left and wished him good luck at least Yangyang was able too. It was his first day back at the castle, he had his vacation time close to Lucas and Yangyang’s. His father always gave Johnny a break due to his experience as a knight which was nice. It meant Lucas got more time with Johnny and Ten which he liked.

“You and your dad are _so_ cute.” Yerim smiles, as she links arms with Lucas.

Lucas rolls his eyes, “Good morning, Yerim. No Chaeyoung?”

Yerim unlinks fast and frowns, “Shut up. Where is Yang? I like him way better than you.'

Lucas pouts, "So mean and he had a club meeting for soccer this morning."

Lucas has known Yerim since he moved in, she’s his neighbor and also a witch. Lucas didn’t know she was a witch until she made a bully of Lucas's hang upside down in the fourth grade. Luckily, their school had just recently merged into a human and supernatural school system or Yerim would have been transferred. Lucas really likes Yerim’s coven as well, the girls are incredibly kind and treat Lucas like family.

Yerim is also the only person besides Lucas's family who knows that he’s a prince. She had seen him going into the castle and she snuck her way in and saw his dad greeting him. Lucas was embarrassed but also happy that his best friend knew his biggest secret. But, she still knows that Lucas sees Johnny and Ten as his parents as well.

“Okay boo him for being active and Chae as her own life plus I think she’s on a trip. Anywho, did you have time to study for Mr.Yoon’s history test? Who has a test the third day of school.” Yerim says as she unpacks two apples, “I didn’t study and I’m thinking of reading Umji’s mind to see her thoughts for the answers.”

Lucas frowns before he bites into the apple, “You’re smart and you don’t even try to study, Yerim. You learn so many spells and ace those tests but when it comes to other classes, you don’t.”

Yerim shrugs as she chomps her apple, “Lulu, that is because I enjoy witchery and spellcasting and potion making. The history of how we combined humans with supernaturals making me think of every horrible experience I had as a child isn’t enjoyable.”

Lucas nods in agreement as the two walk to the bus stop. Lucas gets a few greetings and waves back. Yerim scoffs something under her breath about her being “nonexistent” as the bus pulls up. The two maneuver and get a seat towards the back. Lucas likes to see the city blur past them as it takes them to their school on a hill near a forest. He enjoys seeing the different people everyday along with a moment to breathe before going into school grounds. Yerim continues to chatter about some spell that Seulgi had messed up and that she was croaking like a frog for weeks. Lucas enjoyed Yerim talking freely about her magic, even with some of the glares she got.

She embraces herself and lives freely, Lucas hopes to live like that soon.

The bus comes at a halt at the wired gates, tall and intimidating to anybody who didn’t go to their school. Milrah, the first and _only_ combined school system for the humans and supernaturals. It’s one of the most elite and now one of the hardest to get into. It has an elementary school branch, middle school and high school. Luckily, Lucas has stayed in it since elementary school. They combined before Lucas even went into kindergarten, and he has been introduced to an amount of amazing people.

Unfortunately, there is still bullying between the two sub groups and even within the groups. Humans who practically exile other humans who befriend who they call “freaks” or even unorthodox along with other horrible names and even some parents get involved. Lucas isn’t sure how he became student council president when he converses with anybody who speaks with him. Yerim says it’s cause he’s a "hunk" while Changbin tells him that he’s relatable to the students. Lucas just thinks he’s honestly lucky.

“Cas, did you hear?” Yerim asks as she pivots, the two were barely a foot in the school. Lucas wondered exactly what she heard that fast.

“What?”

“We might not have a test today.” Yerim squeals and Lucas can’t help but laugh loudly at the other.

The two walk towards their lockers and getting rid of their coats and scarves. Lucas retrieves his textbooks and notebooks especially his student council one when he knew they’d have a meeting and have to retouch on the reelections of the new school year. It’s Lucas's last year of high school and a part of him hoped to picked again, but he wouldn’t be too mad if he lost.

Yerim waved goodbye as she ran to join her girlfriends by the door of the spellcasting class. It was lead by Seola of the Auheuy coven, which was one of the strongest covens in the city. 13 witches who all specialize in certain things, Lucas has met a few that he goes to school with but never all of them at once. He has seen them in the castle but he is usually hidden when any supernaturals from his school come to the castle.

It happens quite often like the Bang Clan which is the most notorious group of vampires in their city. Lucas knows Hwang Hyunjin is a half vampire who is in his English class. He also found out that Jisung or Han is apart of that clan, he was missing a week off of school and he came back as a vampire the last week of junior year. Him and Hyunjin were hanging out prior and Mark even remembers that Han came by the castle to greet his father. Lucas had found out that Han was on a vacation with his family and he got bit a snake and the poison was too deep in his bloodstream. Hyunjin had came over and Han’s parents had pleaded with the younger to have Bang the leader, change Han to save him. It was a conversation that Lucas had overheard through the walls of the study. Han and Hyunjin were always close but now in the same clan they are together quite often.

Lucas also knows about the Kim pack, the pack of werewolves who are all not actually a blood related pack. Some come from different regions and some were blood related, but came together under unfortunate circumstances. Lucas thinks it reminds him of his own life, but his family is still alive while they created their own.

Then, there is Yerim who is apart of the Tevlev coven the second most known coven. It is also well known cause the head of her coven, is also the supernatural principal; Bae Joohyun. Lucas is too familiar with those girls, and he knows some of the girls Seola’s coven pretty well. Eunseo, Cheng Xiao, Mei Qi, Yeoreum, Dayoung all attend the school with Lucas. But, Lucas finds himself the most curious over their brother Donghyuck.

Donghyuck isn’t a witch, Lucas doesn’t like to pry but he is incredibly curious about Donghyuck. Donghyuck is friendly when he needs to be but Yeri who is close with him says he’s still a bit hesitant with humans. Bad experiences is what she said. But, Lucas has known Donghyuck since they were kids not close but he just wonders how he is so hidden about his background.

Lucas starts to head towards the Science department, his first class being Botany. Lucas was told it was a must take for his senior year, an easy class if you just pay attention. He was doing pretty well in it due to the teacher being a tiny old woman who barely could get to the front of the class. Lucas takes his seat at the fourth table in the middle of the room, he strangely had the table to himself which he didn’t mind. Sometimes people do just randomly sit with him so he was surprised.

The teacher, Mrs.Taylor was already in front stacking the papers in a neat pile. Before, she can open her mouth she turns to see a loud crack of the door hitting the cement wall. Mark sees fiery red hair, nearly as bright as the apple he consumed on his trip this morning. The boy was heaving as he looked up, his dark brown eyes wide like a puppy.

“S-Sorry.” He stammers.

It was _Lee Donghyuck_.

“It is okay but please take your seat.”

It has been three days into their senior year, how was Donghyuck not here for the first three days? His sisters were seen and his other sister even has been teaching classes too. Curiosity was going to start eating at Lucas again but Johnny always told him not to pry.

Donghyuck weaves towards the tables and smiles weakly at Lucas. Lucas gets the hint and shucks his stuff towards him creating space for Donghyuck. Donghyuck smiles as he uncaps a milk carton filled with water and chugs it down to the midpoint with no stopping to take a breath.

Maybe a merman? Lucas has met one before so it was possible and extreme thirst is a sign.

Mrs.Taylor explains the first project, it being that it is a partner one and Lucas didn’t even comprehend anything about it besides that it was due in a week and Donghyuck is his partner.

Lucas overheard a girl whisper that he would ace this project with Donghyuck. Lucas would have to ask her about it after the period, and Donghyuck wasn’t even looking up but he was pulling the sleeves of his shirt down.

“Uh, so I guess we are partners?”

Donghyuck nods, “Glad you have functional ears, Lulu.”

“Lulu?” Mark parrots. Only Yerim calls him Lulu, and he barely even wants her to do it.

“Give me your number and I can let you know when I finish. I can literally finish it tonight on my own.” Donghyuck says as he rubs the sweat off of his forehead, “No problem, right _Pres_?”

Lucas frowns, “I am going to help because Mrs. Taylor said on the first day that group projects we send updates so she knows we’re all doing the project.”

Donghyuck shakes his head making his hair shake, Lucas smelled a hint of lavender.

“Lucas, I’ve been taking this class since freshman year and have known Cynthia since I was six. I know her and she doesn’t care what I do. I’m really good at what I do.”

_Cynthia?_

Before Lucas can say anything, the bell is ringing and the two luckily transfer numbers before Donghyuck sprints out of the lab. What was Donghyuck’s problem? The two maybe talk once every year and Lucas is nothing but polite. Lucas collects his things heading to his next periods where girls flock towards his desk. Yerim calls them his cheerleaders, and he thanks them and shoos them off as always.

Lucas just wants it to be lunchtime so maybe he can squeeze some information out of his friends. Especially Yerim, he just has so many questions about Donghyuck. It is bothersome at this point, Lucas always reaches this point every school year.

“Kim Yerim.”

“Lulu Seo.”

“Stop telling people that is what you call me.” Lucas frowns as he sits next to her, “Donghyuck called me that today.”

“Duckie did?” Dayoung asks, “He never usually talks to humans unless he really needs too.”

_“Duckie?”_

“Our mom calls him th-”

“Dayoungie, ah, talk less.” Yerim says as she pushes a pear slice in the others’ mouth,

Lucas sighs, and unpacks his lunch. Changbin, Chan, along with Bomin joins along with some of Yerim’s friends and some members of the council. Lucas hasn’t kept up with his shifting lunch table for years, as long as Yerim and Changbin and Chan are present it doesn’t matter to him much.

“Any gossip for us today, Yerim?” Bomin asks as he tears into some sandwich.

“It’s about Dayoung’s brother but he recently took the new kid under his wing.” Yerim says, “His name is like Jeno?”

How was Lucas the president but was unaware of a new student?

“Don’t blow a fuse, Cas.” Changbin says with a snicker, “He literally was brought in last period. Him and Donghyuck are in my reading class but they did really click like they knew each other. The girls in my class were losing it at his white hair and black hair it made him look "mysterious" they said.”

Jeno. Lucas now has a name and a hair color, it wouldn’t be hard to find the other. Lucas peers over the tables and he sees the new student who was currently pinned under Kim Sunwoo’s armpit face, his face red at the action.

“You can introduce yourself when his face isn’t deep in Sunwoo’s armpit.” Chan says with a smile, and he even offered to come with as student council vice president. Lucas appreciated that Chan would help him out because new students were suppose to be touring through the council. It kind of threw Lucas off with the news.

The rest of lunch contains Yerim going through all the gossip she had gotten since she returned. Lucas touched based on some school activities that they’d be having in the upcoming week. Chan promoted the openings in the dance club and asked people to try out. The bell for lunch rang and Lucas only had one more hour of class, a council meeting and then he was free. Lucas still hasn’t gotten back in the school schedule of things. He spent most of the vacation like always going back and between the castle and hanging more with Kun.

Lucas can’t help but laugh when Mr.Yoon announces the test that they about and Yerim still groans. The day quickens after the test and Lucas can’t even remember what the meeting was over and he _led_ it. Yerim, Dayoung and Lucas walk to the bus conversing over the Jeno boy that Dayoung thought was too cute.

“Dayoung, can we go a day without talking about cute boy toys in your class?”

Lucas turns to see Donghyuck who now has his arm wrapped around his sister’s shoulders, he was smiling widely more wide than he’s ever smiled around Lucas.

“Tell that Jeno boy to give me his number and invite him over! I bet the girls would like him.” Dayoung pleads, “ _ **Please**_ Hyuck, I only ask you for so much.”

Lucas watches Donghyuck tap on his chin as if he was thinking hard on the situation. He shakes his head cheekily and ruffles Dayoung’s hair causing the other to pout.

“I hate him so much.” Dayoung frowns as they watch Donghyuck run off.

The ride home was hushed, the sound of gravel and soft snores was the constant noise on his way home. The clouds starting to gravitate towards the sun causing everything to be gloomy. Lucas enjoyed this weather the most and he says his goodbyes to Yerim when the bus halts. She waves as she darts towards Chaeyoung’s due to her car being in the driveway and Lucas smiles when he sees Ten grinning in the doorway.

“You came before the rain that makes me happy.” Ten says as he gives Lucas a warm hug, “I was afraid you and Yangyang might have gotten caught in it.”

Lucas shakes his head as he shucks his shoes and belongings by the door. Ten always tried to make it home before Lucas and Yangyang did, it has been his habit since they were kids. It was something about not letting him sit by himself and then when Yangyang came then he definitely didn't want them alone. Johnny says he’s old enough or the boys can keep themselves company but Lucas wouldn’t mind be dotted by Ten just a little longer.

“Is Dad home?” Lucas questions as he slides a cinnamon bun off of the platter that wasn’t present in the morning.

Ten shakes his head, “Your father has him doing training with the new knights. Like honestly, at this point he runs the system over there.”

Lucas laughs as he sits down at the countertop and he ruffles Yangyang's hair in the process. Lucas at one half knew how important Johnny's job was, he cherishes it very much but Lucas worries often if the other is safe while he’s constantly battling or overstraining his bodies. Like Ten says, he isn’t getting any younger and his father acts like Johnny doesn’t age.

“How about we make him dinner then?” Yangyang suggests, "Since he'll be tired."

"I think that'll be really sweet, honey." Ten says as he kisses Yangyang's head.

The three decide on making Johnny's meal which would be chicken and vegetables that their neighbor had given them not too long ago. Not only was Ten an amazing baker but he could cook his ass off, and the boys were forever grateful.

“Anything interesting happen in school today?” Ten asks as he rubs the seasoning into the skin of the chicken.

“We have a new student, all I know is his name is Jeno and another supernatural boy had taken him under his wing. So, I’m assuming he has some type of power.” Mark says, “He has black and white hair. It’s supposedly natural according to my sources.”

“Your source being Yerim?” Yangyang scoffs as he cuts the vegetables.

Lucas laughs and nods. Lucas even brings up Donghyuck being his partner and Ten says that he could ask Johnny. Johnny also kept tabs on all the supernaturals in the city it was his main job for awhile in the kingdom. Lucas makes a note of it as they set the chicken in the oven. Lucas and Yangyang decide to get his homework out of the way before Johnny returns and Ten brings them a plate of fruits to snack on.

Lucas finishes and sets the table with Ten and Yangyang starts to plate the food knowing Johnny would be there soon. As Lucas is pouring a small amount of whiskey for Johnny, he feels the brisk wind hitting his neck.

“Whiskey? Who had a bad day?”

Lucas turns and grins as he hugs Johnny, “Welcome back.”

“Missed you.” Johnny mummers as he kisses Lucas's cheek, and he turns to kiss Yangyang's cheek, "And you." 

"I definitely missed you." Johnny says as he pecks Ten's lips softly.

“You’d think you would have been gone for years with that welcome.” Ten teases as he another quick peck.

Johnny shrugs, “What can I say? I like my kids and my husband, sue me.”

Lucas feels his heart swell at Johnny saying Lucas is his son. He doesn’t really refer to Lucas as his son in the kingdom. But, Lucas sees Johnny as his dad hence why he started calling him that at the age of eight when he was having nightmares. Lucas remembers waking up and crying going to Ten and Johnny’s room wedging himself between the couple. He had balled Johnny’s shirt in his fists saying he needed his dad to protect him. Ten loves the story and revists the night constantly.

“Lucas has a question about a certain magical boy.” Ten says with a smile while pulling out his chair.

Johnny pushes his glasses up, “Is it a boyfriend?”

"At this point with this obsession, he should be." Yangyang tuts, and Lucas frowns.

“No dad, and shut up Yang.”

“I was curious but go on. You know you can ask me anything, love.”

Lucas feels his cheeks warm a bit, “Lee Donghyuck.”

Johnny nods slowly as he swallows his food, “Seola’s boy.

Lucas cocks his head, “Seola is apart of the Auheuy coven right? She teaches at Milrah too.”

  
“She does, glad you pay attention.” Johnny grins, “But yeah, that’s her son while the girls in the coven are her sisters. He isn’t a witch but he is pretty special. Why do you want to know?”

Lucas shrugs, “I’ve been pretty curious since we were kids but Yerim says he’s kind of standoffish with humans. It makes sense but like we have known each other for years and it just I really want to get to know him. Most supers are like very open with who they are, why is he so standoffish?”

“Well baby, that is the earlier generation of supernaturals. The kids like you and the ones like Yerim weren’t always approved on being friends or even civil. Donghyuck’s family line and his family in general have been around for a bit.” Ten explains, “He could have learned to keep it on the low, or he isn’t comfortable with it because kids aren’t as nice as you.”

Lucas pouts slightly but it made sense because with Yerim if the bully with Lucas didn’t happen in the fourth grade. Yerim had said Joohyun mentioned her waiting till middle school to say she’s a witch. People knew Yerim’s coven but not many knew her because she was the youngest witch to join their coven. It was easier for to be on the low about it and it made Lucas think if that was normal for every supernatural.

“You keep pouting and you’ll look like dad. Stop worrying.” Yangyang teases and Johnny pouts as he takes another piece of chicken.

“So, instead of asking and prying into Donghyuck’s life. You’re implying that I get to know him and see if he tells me himself?” Lucas asks to clarify, "Let him be curious about me pretty much?"

“Correct, Yukhei.” Ten says with a finger gun gesture causing Johnny to nearly choke on his chicken.

Lucas knew Johnny and Ten were right, they always were so maybe he’d use the project to get to know Donghyuck. He’s seen the other being friendly and kind with others that he trusted so hopefully he could trust Lucas too.


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just gotta fake it till you make it.

“Lee Donghyuck!”

Lucas watches as Donghyuck pivots in his steps. His eyebrow is furrowed and Lucas can tell he’s confused by Lucas’s sudden outburst in the middle of the courtyard. Donghyuck is surrounded by all of his friends who look intimidating or at least they’re trying to be intimidating.

Hyunjin, a half vampire who Lucas has never been really afraid of is kind of feeling timid near him. His eyebrow is arched and his fang is peaking through his scowl glistening in the sun. His eyes are a red color, like a strawberry as he glares at Lucas. 

“Do I need to rough him up, Hyuck?” Sunwoo says with a snarl, “I can do it.”

Why is Sunwoo threatening to beat him up when all Lucas did was yell for Donghyuck? Donghyuck rolls his eyes and cards his hair through Sunwoo’s hair like a father would with his son (Johnny does it quite often to him).

“You don’t need another charge, stupid.” Donghyuck tuts, “I’ll be fine and I’ll be back.”

Lucas was surprised at how willingly Donghyuck was able to go with him. The other had been avoiding him and their project, luckily their teacher pushed the date back but still it was infuriating. His parents told him to wait because Donghyuck might have not been making excuses but a small part of Lucas’s mind knew that the younger was.

They walk to the furthest area of the courtyard, under the tallest oak tree where people hide out and smoke or make out during periods. Donghyuck leans against the wired fence tightening the grip on his backpack as he looks up at Lucas. His eyes shining under the sun and filled with curiosity.

“What’s up, Pres?” Donghyuck asks, his voice is taunting Lucas. 

“You’re avoiding working on our project.” Lucas says, “Why?”

Donghyuck cards his honey blonde hair, it had random rainbow streaks through out it but it fit him oddly. His uniform was disheveled, his tie was too loose and a part of Lucas wanted to fix it. He looked like a mess but Lucas wasn’t going to say it. 

“I wasn’t avoiding you purposely, well not the whole time. But, I was sick for about three days?” Donghyuck recalls, as he counts on his fingers, “Yeah, three days.”

“But, my brother saw you in town.” Lucas mummers, “The same day you told me that you were too sick to move.” 

Lucas didn’t mean to come off creepy but when they were in the final stretch of their project. When it came to testing and figuring out progress, Lucas was extremely stressed out because he hadn’t heard a word from Donghyuck. He was such a pro at Botany but he hasn’t communicated besides updating their shared folder online. 

He couldn’t even find the heart to ask Yerim for Donghyuck’s address because he didn’t want to bother him if he was so sick. But, at the same time he got a photo sent from Yangyang to his phone. 

from lil bro:   
isn’t this donghyuck didn’t he say he was sick [image attached]

Lucas remembers zooming in and seeing Donghyuck’s face, laughing and eating ice cream with Hyunjoon. He looked fine and he was avoiding Lucas when he was stressing about their shared grade. Lucas doesn’t hate many things but he hates failing on others behalf. 

“So you have somebody stalking me?” Donghyuck taunts, his eyebrows arched tauntingly.

Lucas crosses his arms as he leans against the trunk of the tree, “You are insufferable.”

Donghyuck winks at that, “Of course, I’m insufferable to a human.” 

Donghyuck was trying to change the subject, to make Lucas look as if he was the bad one in the situation. When Lucas just wants to know why Donghyuck lied to him and why he couldn’t be honest. In his family, both the Seo’s and the Wong’s, honesty was always something important to show and have. 

“Listen, this grade can bring both of us down if we don’t do the work. You’ve just been plugging some information while I’ve been keeping the plants alive.” Lucas tuts, “I’m just saying do your share and it won’t be a problem.” 

Donghyuck shrugs at the information of a low grade as if that’s nothing important, “Listen here, I know Cynthia. I know a lot more about Botany than you think I do, and you just sit and be pretty and water the flowers. I’m doing everything I can, and don’t ever call me a liar again when you don’t know what I’m going through.” 

Before Lucas can even reply, Donghyuck is already walking away being greeted by open arms from his friends. They’re all sending glares towards Lucas and he ducks his head to avoid the hateful looks. 

Luckily, it was the end of the day and Lucas could pretend that Donghyuck wasn’t threatening him or that he called him an idiot. It kind of ate at him that Donghyuck thinks so lowly of him when they don’t know each other. He wanted this project to be some connecting point for the two but he’s avoiding Lucas like a sickness. 

“What’s wrong with you?” A voice calls out, Yangyang is standing by him now peaking out from under his (that he stole from Lucas) grey hoodie.

“Lee Donghyuck.” Lucas says, “That’s the problem.” 

“Still being himself? Not shocking. But Dad says we need to go by the castle on our way home. He wants to see us.” 

Lucas nods slowly because he knew the He meant his actual father. The king. Or, maybe it was Kun. It’s been a week since Lucas’s last visit when he sat in on Kun’s council meeting and felt admiration for his older brother. 

The two brothers walk side by side down the road of their school. Yangyang is chatting about something that happened with his team today. Lucas wishes he could pay attention but he can’t stop thinking about what Donghyuck was saying to him. The way he talked to Lucas just bugs him, they aren’t close so why is Donghyuck so hateful?

“You’re distracted. Remind me the next time I have to listen to you ramble about something terrible I won’t listen.” Yangyang complains, “You are so mean.”

Lucas ruffles Yangyang’s hair and mutters a small apology. Walking in silence now, Lucas waves to the nearby children who are giggling as they run with their ice cream. He even runs to help a older woman carry her groceries into her home. She offers the two a plate of cookies she had just made. Lucas elbows Yangyang when he tries to mutter some small comment about them not being good as their Papa’s. 

“You know sometimes I can tell how you’re a prince.” Yangyang mumbles, “You are too kind.”

Lucas cocks his head, “Isn’t it weird that your brother is a prince?”

Yangyang shrugs, “When Papa and Dad told me when I was like six and you took me to the castle. I never thought it was weird but cool and I felt very worried.”

“Worried?”

Yangyang nods, “That one day this perfect family that we have will be gone. That one day, you’ll have to move back into the castle and be a prince. Papa and Dad and I will lose you to the world that you actually belong in.”

Lucas feels his heart clinch as he hears Yangyang sniffle. With age, Lucas always has thought about when his father would call him home to pick up royal duties. He’d stop hiding and stop hearing everybody wonder about the lost prince. He’d be back in the limelight and not under the disguise that was given to him. 

He’d lose his family, his friends and his ability to blend in with everybody else. Lucas feels almost selfish with the idea of not ever returning home but he also wants to ease the stress off of Kun.

“You’re not ever getting rid of me, Yang. You think I’d let you have the biggest room?” Lucas tuts as he nudged Yangyang, “Not on my watch.” 

Yangyang angrily brushes his tears and nudges Lucas back making him stumble into the nearby wall. A familiar wall, cement with wires peaking at the top. The castle, a home away from home. Luckily, the two caught a knight from his walks who works with Johnny to let them in. 

The pathway from the main road into the castle is a long lengthy cobblestone one. It was cluttered with grass and dirt from horses and small amounts of food probably dropped from deliveries. The luscious green lawn was shiny as it had just been taken care of and Lucas sees the flower garden his mother is in charge of. 

Some of the female servants were running around holding their dresses up as they cross the lawns. Lucas doesn’t even realize that they were running towards them. 

“Your highness, welcome home.” They bow, and Lucas shoos the gesture off.

“Just call me by my name, let’s say it okay?” Lucas says with a smile, “Okay?”

The group of women nod. 

“Wong Yukhei.” The lead servant, Heejin says softly, “Yukhei.” 

The women all chorus his name in the same soft tone. It was a small step because these women have known Lucas since he was a kid and they still treat him too highly. 

“Perfect, and I hope you guys have a great day. Where are my parents?” Lucas asks cards his hair, “Didn’t they want to see me?”

Heejin nods, “I’ll show you.” 

Following Heejin, the rest of the servants scatter to their jobs after greeting Lucas. He feels Yangyang staying close by, he rarely goes into the castle he’d just stay outside when they would wait for Johnny. Lucas bows quickly to everybody who stops and bows to him.

It’s not rare for Lucas to come home but with senior year his visits are getting shorter. It’s childish for him to think he’ll go to college with his duties as a prince coming closer. But, he’ll still take his grades ever so serious and being student council president. There’s a lot of things on his mind and visiting isn’t something that happens often.

Heejin knocks on a large door with a golden handle, and the three wait till they hear a voice.

“Come in.”

Heejin bows as she opens the door and scurries off when it closes. Johnny is standing in the back of the room, his brown hair is dampen with sweat as he has his foot on the top of his helmet. Yangyang goes to stand by his dad who kisses his forehead and apart of Lucas feels like he should be over there too. 

It wasn’t the usual throne room but one of the libraries in their home. The long oak table taking up most of the center where books and papers are scattered. Lucas didn’t even realize that they were in Kun’s personal library. It was now easier to tell with the personalized silver shelves and a chair placed by the window where he likes to read. 

Kun is sitting on top of the table chewing a pencil by the eraser glaring down at a book. Lucas looks back at Johnny who has his arm around Yangyang and shrugs.

“See what he needs.” Johnny mouths, and it leaves Lucas feeling nervous that even Johnny doesn’t know what’s going on. 

Lucas walks towards Kun who still hasn’t looked up at him. His eyebrows furrowed as he flips the page and takes the chewed pencil out of his mouth to jot something down.

“Oh! You’re here.” Kun says when he looks up and sees Lucas. He smiles widely and holds Lucas’s hand tightly.

Lucas nods, “I came by with Yang, what’s up?”

Kun turns and waves at Yangyang, “I need your help with something. Johnny and Yang could you give us a moment?”

Johnny takes Yangyang by the hand and leads him out the library. A part of Lucas wants to go with them, go back to their home and see his parents and ask how their day is. Kun is his brother, his actual flesh and blood and still being with him on his own makes him a little nervous. He doesn’t want to mess up, he doesn’t want Kun to be disappointed in him. 

“Breathe, Yukhei.” 

The unfamiliarity of his birth name makes him even more anxious. 

“When is your pep rally?” Kun asks, “You mentioned it when you were here last week.” 

Lucas cocks his head, “You remember?” 

Kun nods with a smile, “You were talking constantly about it and you just seemed so happy. When is it?”

“On Tuesday.” Lucas replies, “What’s up?” 

Kun shrugs as he slides off the table going towards his familiar armchair.

“I want to visit your school there’s some super naturals that I haven’t met yet that our new to our system.” He explains, “Plus, I know it’s important to get to know the school systems and it’s our first joint school. I think it’ll be good to pay a visit and see how we can recreate the system.” 

Lucas says a quiet oh, and Kun arches his brow probably not surprised how Lucas was reacting. He has always wanted Kun to visit him at school ever since he was younger. But the situation, realistically stresses him out because he’d be in charge of showing Kun around. He’d have to act like he doesn’t know Kun or that he is living a lie constantly. It never really bothers him until moments like this. 

“Yukhei, are you okay?” Kun asks, “I didn’t think you’d have such a sad look when I told you this. I just need to look into the system and talk with some new supernaturals.” 

“I’m fine! No, I’m super excited that you’ll be coming to see our school. I’ll be showing you around since I’m the student council president.” Lucas states, “I just got worried because I have to act like I don’t know you.”

Kun shrugs as he cards his fingers through his hair, “You do it all the time don’t you?”

Lucas feels his heart wince a little, “That’s not fair.” 

“I do it as well, Yukhei.” Kun retorts, “You know how hard it is acting like my baby brother is dead or in hiding.” 

“I don’t want to argue.” Lucas says, “I didn’t pick to almost be kidnapped. Father could have brought me back anytime and he chose not too. So, I’ll see you at the rally okay?”

“Yukhei.”

Lucas finds himself already walking out of the library. He inhales deeply as he stands against the wall, his body felt weak because he hates acting like this with Kun. Him and Yangyang never act like this and he wishes him and Kun could be normal brothers. Years apart really do mess up any relationship and Yukhei wishes he didn’t feel like this.

“You okay?” 

He turns to see Johnny, he is out of his knight uniform. His usual white shirt and denim jacket were on and his hair was damp as if he just took a shower. 

“I’m fine, it’s fine. Can we leave?” Lucas asks quietly, “Please.” 

Johnny nods, “Yang is outside he was helping Heejin and the girls move some furniture out by the garden. Your fathers annual tea is coming up soon. He was going to ask if you were able to join but he had to go to a nearby kingdom.”

Lucas sighs because the annual tea his family holds something always happens. Lucas didn’t attend last year since he was out of town for school but a criminal tried to rob the castle at the time. He broke his arm once at the tea, his father gets in plenty of heated debates through the tea. It’s a time for royalties and officials in the cities to get together and discuss and celebrate good deeds done. It’s been a long tradition that Lucas has been apart of off and on. 

“It’ll also be the first one where top supernaturals are being invited. Like Bang Chan, Irene, Sangyeon, and Seola.” Johnny chimes, “I’m not sure if they’ll be bringing their coven or clans. But, I wanted to let you know.”

“And Father really wants me there?” Lucas asks, “When my existence is suppose to be a secret?” 

Johnny scowls, “You aren’t good, baby.”

Lucas stays silent.

“I’ll figure out if anybody from your school is coming. I’ll let you know, but are you wanting to go? Your mother misses you.” Johnny mumbles, “But I understand if you don’t want to go.”

Lucas sighs loudly, a bit more dramatic than he meant too, “I’ll think about it but let’s go home. I have to go water these flowers and write down their growth.”

Johnny slings his arm around Lucas’s shoulder as Yangyang runs up to them a little out of breath. Lucas reaches out to pull Yangyang under his shoulder. It felt more at home being in their arms than being in the castle. A place he hasn’t called home since he was six.

As they walk home, Ten was waiting on the front step. His black bangs were pushed back by the cute kitten headband that Yangyang got him for Christmas. 

“Will somebody please call next time you take a visit to the castle? I was watching the clock for hours wondering where my dumb kids were!” 

Lucas can’t help but run to pick Ten up in a hug and press a kiss on his cheek. 

“Sorry.” He mummers as he puts Ten down, “It was a last minute thing.” 

Ten rolls his eyes, “Whatever, your dad should have said something to me. But, Cas, you have a guest out in the garden. I told him you weren’t here but he was certain he’d wait.”

Lucas cocks his head as he looks back at Johnny and Yangyang as if they would know who was visiting them. Sliding off his shoes and sliding on his slides, Lucas scurries to the back as fast he could. He sees a too familiar top of honey blonde rainbow streaked hair. 

“This isn’t fucking real.”

“Language Lucas Seo!” 

“Sorry!” Lucas chirps back, “But, what are you doing here, Hyuck?” 

Donghyuck turns and smiles, “Hyuck?”

“You call me fifty other names it’s only fair.” Lucas replies as he sits down next to Donghyuck on the deck.

The two are faced towards the large willow tree in his backyard. A tree that Yangyang and Lucas climbed on constantly as kids. He sees Donghyuck swinging his feet back and forth as if he is caught on what to say. 

“Did you come here to tell me something?” 

Donghyuck snaps, “Oh yeah, my mom wanted me to come and apologize.”

Lucas cocks his head, “Apologize?”

Donghyuck nods as he picks at a bandaid on his hand not making eye contact. It was kind of cute, only a little bit.

“She overheard how I was talking too and how I wasn’t showing up to work.” Donghyuck explains, “She said it was disrespectful and not how she raised me. So, I came over and your dad told me you were at the castle so I waited.”

Lucas mouths a small oh, “Well.”

“Well.” Donghyuck starts off, “I am sorry for being how my mom said, disrespectful.” 

“I really was sick and I couldn’t come to some meetings. And sometimes stuff came up that you wouldn’t understand. It was fair for it to all be on you for the project.” Donghyuck explains, “I apologize for being a bad project partner.”

Lucas can’t help but hum happily, “I’m sorry for calling you a liar.”

Donghyuck smirks at that, “Thank you for apologizing too. But let’s see if you haven’t ruined these flowers yet.” 

Lucas rolls his eyes as he stands up helping Donghyuck stand up from the deck. The two walk side by side to the flowerbed where the flowers were. The tulips were growing at alarming rates, the ones with caffeine mixed in the soil vs the normally grown ones. Lucas stands as Donghyuck is examining the flowers. He’s on his knees as he glances at their stems, the levels and he even sticks his fingers in the soil. It was odd, but Lucas didn’t want to question because it wasn’t windy but the flowers were moving slowly. 

“They’re doing good.” Donghyuck mummers, “I am glad that you can take care of flowers.”

Lucas huffs, “Have more hope in me, Hyuck.”

Donghyuck stands up and nudges Lucas with his elbow, “That’s asking too much of me but I should probably head back. They don’t need to be watered, the soil is already damp.” 

“Okay, thanks for stopping by.” Lucas replied as the two walk back to the door. Lucas pushes it open and lets Donghyuck slide in and he makes sure to wipe the soil off his fingers.

Ten and Johnny are setting the table while Yangyang is bringing the food over. Lucas counts the plates and realizes there is an extra one. He feels his ears becoming warm and he knows where this is going to go.

“Donghyuck, would you like to stay for dinner? It’s kind of late and I kind of told your mom we were about to eat.” Johnny says with a soft smile, “She said if you want to eat here you can, but if not that’s okay.”

Donghyuck’s eyes widen as he looks at everybody smiling at him. He looks up at Lucas and looks back to Johnny.

“What the hell, why not. It smells delicious.” 

Lucas watches in awe as Donghyuck takes a seat by Yangyang. Johnny immediately ruffles his hair as he takes the seat by Donghyuck. It takes while before Lucas takes his usual seat and everybody says a small grace before eating.

Donghyuck fits uncomfortably well in the setting of his home. His parents are laughing, and Yangyang even held his hand in a celebration of a joke he told. Lucas never imagined in his eighteen years of being alive that Donghyuck would be at his table. That he’d be at the same dinner table with Donghyuck, that he’d be having stable conversations with Donghyuck without insults. 

“Love?” Johnny calls out, “You’re distracted.”

“You call him love? That’s so cute.” Donghyuck says as he pushes a handful of grapes into his mouth. 

“We call him all sorts of cute names.” Johnny chirps, “He’s a lovely boy, don’t you think?”

Lucas feels uncomfortably anxious as he awaits Donghyuck’s answer. 

“He is, there is nobody like Lucas in our school that’s for sure.” Donghyuck replies quietly. 

Yangyang cuts the quick silence with a loud laugh, “Lucas is literally going to explode! Dad you are going to kill him.”

Lucas reaches across the table and hits Yangyang on the end. Screw him and his need to make anything more awkward than it needs to be. Ten tells the boys to stop hitting and the dinner carries on back to the small talk. He and Donghyuck clean up the table and Lucas tries to tell him that he doesn’t need to help. 

“Shush your mouth and pass me the soap.” Donghyuck asks as he rolls up his sleeves, “I’ll be out of your hair soon enough.” 

Lucas frowns as he hands over the soap and they wash in silence. Lucas wants to bring up what Donghyuck said earlier but he also doesn’t want to make anything more uncomfortable. 

“Cas, I hope you’re walking him home. It’s late and weird people are out.” Ten says from the couch, “Be a good host.”

Donghyuck is squeezing the water out of the dish towel and already heading towards his shoes. Stuffing his feet in quickly and putting on a jacket. Lucas trails behind in a similar fashion to walk him home, even if he had homework he was going to do. He couldn’t find himself saying no to his parents wishes. 

Donghyuck is kicking every single rock and pebble as they let the sounds of birds and animals fill their silence. His hands are in his coat pocket as he looks upon the next rock to kick.

“Can I ask you something?” Lucas says, cutting their silence.

“You just did.”

“Not that but after this... can we work on not acting as if we hate each other.” Lucas asks, “I don’t hate you. I just don’t get why you hate me.”

Donghyuck shrugs not looking up from the rocks, “I just have a lot of deep rooted issues. They aren’t your fault and you need to stop thinking they are.”

“I meant what I said, Lucas. Nobody in our school is like you, you treat us like normal people. We, as a community appreciate it but it’s hard to appreciate it sometimes when you only know hate.” Donghyuck says, “I’ll work on it. But, just don’t push it so much.”

Lucas nods slowly, “Okay, but I have another question.” 

“Ask away.” 

“What exactly is your power? I feel like I’ve known you my whole life and I still don’t know.” 

“You just don’t pay attention then, Cas.” Donghyuck scoffs, “But, just think about it and I’m sure you’ll understand.” 

Lucas hums to that because he didn’t know exactly how to reply. The chirping of birds comes back as they slowly get to Donghyuck’s house. The blue roof is appearing and Lucas can see his mom standing on the porch.

“I’ll see you around, Pres?” Donghyuck asks as he pushes lightly on Lucas’s shoulder.

Lucas nods, “Have a good night, Hyuck.”

“You too, Lucas.” 

Lucas watches as Donghyuck sprints to the porch as how Lucas did earlier. He presses a few kisses to his mom’s cheeks, and hugs her tightly. It made him think that maybe him and Donghyuck aren’t that much different from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is from hyuck’s POV!
> 
> also how many nicknames can i give Lucas before you guys realize how in love i am with him


End file.
